


Nul n'a le droit de détruire d'autres êtres vivants, si maléfiques soient-ils, pas plus que de les faire souffrir ou de les rendre malheureux.

by Kashiira



Series: Soul of Mayhem [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira
Summary: Trois chevaliers se réveillent dans des marais inhospitaliers. Survivront-il à ce qui se cache dans les ombres et qui semble vouloir les traquer ? A moins que leur démons personnels n'aient leur peau en premier.





	1. Aphrodite (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saharu_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/gifts).



> "Nul n'a le droit de détruire d'autres êtres vivants, si maléfiques soient-ils, pas plus que de les faire souffrir ou de les rendre malheureux." est une citation de "La route d'Oz".

D’accord.

J’ai déjà connu mieux.

Je pensais que j’allais mourir devant le Mur des Lamentations et… évidemment, une fin classe et magnifique au milieu de camarades tous (ou presque) plus sexy les uns que les autres… Ben, à vue de nez, c’était trop demander !

Nooon, à la place, je reviens à moi entortillé la tête en bas. Me débattre n’a eu comme effet que de resserrer les lianes autour de moi et d’imprimer un mouvement de balancier aux végétaux qui me retiennent prisonnier.

Du coup, j’ai un peu le mal de mer.

Ok… J’adore les fleurs en général et les roses en particulier mais, en cet instant, je ne cracherais pas sur un bon sécateur !

Quoique…

Je dégage un de mes bras et parvient à attraper une branche intacte sur laquelle je me hisse après d’embarrassantes minutes remplies d’effort et de sueur. Mon corps entier me fait mal.

Voilà ce que c’est que de suivre le droit chemin : on récolte des plaies et des bosses. Et un merci ? Pensez-vous !

En même temps, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ma période Sanctuaire ai été un hymne à ma dévotion à Athéna. D’un autre côté, Saga avait prouvé sa supériorité… Je ne sais même pas si je regrette mes actes ou non.

C’était une période intense et chacun faisait ce qu’il fallait pour survivre. Mu s’est exilé au Tibet, Camus l’a imité en Sibérie dès qu’il a obtenu ses disciples, Shaka a fermé les yeux. Aiolia s’est isolé et s’est battu pour faire oublier la trahison de son frère… Milo l’a échappé belle. À force de le voir poser ses foutues questions, je craignais d’être un jour celui chargé de devoir l’éliminer.

C’est qu’il a une sacrée immunité aux poisons, le bougre ! Et un combat de mille jours : merci mais non merci ! C’est mauvais pour le teint.

En équilibre sur mon perchoir, je jure pas mal en démêlant les lianes. Je suis le chevalier du Poisson, pas du canari ! Merde quoi !

En attendant, je dois admettre que ces petites chéries m’ont épargné un atterrissage peut-être fatal. Au-dessus de moi, il y a pas mal de branches qui pendent, brisées, elles montrent par où je suis passé. Même ainsi, je n’aperçois pas le ciel, juste la canopée qui recouvre tout.

Le feuillage frémit autour de moi et, courageux mais point téméraire, je préfère descendre de mon perchoir et m’éloigner des créatures qui poussent de petits cris aigus et agressifs.

Je n’ai pas peur. Seulement, je sens plus mon cosmos et je ne vois pas l’utilité d’affronter de suite la faune locale. J’aimerais autant observer avant d’agir. Je me laisse glisser de branche en branche jusqu’à apercevoir le sol.

Enfin… quand je dis sol, je devrais plutôt parler de marais. Les arbres immenses plongent leurs racines dans une mangrove qui ne m’inspire qu’une confiance limitée.

Je n’ai aucune envie d’y plonger mes pieds mais… Une silhouette attire mon attention. Je descends encore de quelques mètres et mon cœur cogne très fort contre mes côtes. Ces cheveux d’un noir de jais qui tranchent sur une peau d’albâtre… Ces mèches en perpétuel désordre, à présent trempées et collées dans sa nuque et sur son visage, ces épaules minces mais bien découpées… Cette stature de bretteur…

— Shura !

Il ne bronche pas. Du peu que je puisse en voir sur mon arbre perché, c’est qu’il est trempé. Il a dû atterrir directement dans l’eau. Il y a des taches de sang qui fleurissent sur sa tunique. Autant que sur la mienne mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le voir évanoui et couvert de sang, ça remue quelque chose en moi.

— Shura ! Réveille-toi !

Il a probablement réussi à se hisser hors de l’eau avant de perdre connaissance. Soit, il a le sommeil vraiment lourd… Soit, il est vraiment dans les choux auquel cas, je ferais bien de me dépêcher de le rejoindre.

Une chose est certaine, il est hors de question que je plonge dans cette eau opaque. Du coup, je me la joue écureuil sous acide et passe de branche en branche. Au final, c’est presque aussi rapide que si j’avais héroïquement plongé. Les bestioles dans les branchent râlent tout ce qu’elles peuvent mais, au moins, n’osent pas s’approcher de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me méfie de ce qui pourrait se cacher sous la surface.

Paranoïaque, moi ?

Un chouïa. Mais dans ma partie, c’est souvent ce qui fait la différence entre mort et vivant.

Finalement, je prends des risques pour le rejoindre plus rapidement. Comprendre : j’attrape une liane et je me la joue Tarzan avant d’atterrir aux côtés de mon bel endormi.

_Toi : Shura ! Moi : Aphrodite !_

Je pose la main sur son épaule avec un peu d’hésitation. Sous mes doigts et malgré le tissu trempé, la peau est tiède. Je soupire de soulagement avant de le secouer avec douceur.

— Shura ? Hola, Sunshine… il faut te réveiller, là…

Les muscles se crispent et je m’écarte un peu. Mon hidalgo préféré est toujours un peu nerveux au réveil. Ses démons ont tendance à hanter ses rêves lorsqu’il dort seul. Ses bras se contractent devant lui, viennent protéger ses points vitaux avant même qu’il n’ouvre ses yeux. Puis, enfin, ses paupières se soulèvent et ses iris d’un vert sombre s’égarent vers moi avant de retrouver un peu de leur acuité.

— ‘Dite ? murmure-t-il la voix un peu pâteuse.

L’entendre comme ça, ça me retourne de l’intérieur. Je pose la main sur sa joue et décolle ses mèches d’ébène. Un filet de sang coule le long de sa tempe. Il doit être blessé à la tête, ce qui explique son expression désorientée.

— C’est moi Shura. Rien de cassé ?

Un silence s’installe entre nous. Je l’observe cligner des yeux comme si cela pouvait clarifier son esprit. J’attends patiemment qu’il termine l’inventaire. Son regard se fait peu à peu plus vif. Il reprend ses esprits et tente de se relever. Je le rattrape au vol alors qu’il perd l’équilibre.

— Doucement, hidalgo mio ! J’adore quand tu me tombes dans les bras mais fais gaffe, je pourrais m’y habituer.

— Ton accent… ‘Dite ! Ton accent tout pourri… Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point je suis content de l’entendre.

Un rire étouffé par la peau de mon cou lui échappe et m’envoie des frissons le long de mon épine dorsale. Jusque dans mes reins. Je connais ma réputation et ce que les gens pensent de moi. Ce qu’ils ne savent pas c’est qu’entre les draps, c’est moi qui domine le plus souvent. La joie d’être en vie et de retrouver mon ami en plus ou moins un seul morceau brulent dans mon bas-ventre.

L’adrénaline me fait tourner la tête. L’envie de le plaquer contre le tronc de cet arbre et de le faire mien immédiatement me taraude. Pourtant, je m’assieds dessus et contrôle mes hormones. La bagatelle, c’est le bien, nous sommes tous d’accord sur ce point mais j’aime que mes partenaires soient suffisamment conscients pour consentir et crier mon nom.

Et, surtout, c’est Shura qui se trouve dans mes bras. L’un des seuls hommes sur cette terre pour lesquels je mourrais volontiers.

Il finit par se redresser, plus stable et, entièrement conscient à présent.

— Où sommes-nous ? Je me souviens du Mur… Puis, d’une chute. Je pense que j’ai dû me cogner la tête contre… je ne sais pas trop quoi. J’ai repris conscience quand j’ai atterri dans de l’eau.

Son regard glisse sur la surface opaque de la mangrove.

— Je crois que je l’ai échappé belle. Il y a des algues là-dedans…

Il relève les manches de sa tunique et je grimace en voyant les marques en spirales violacées entourer ses poignets et ses avant-bras. Par endroit, sa peau est percée et du sang coule toujours.

Moi aussi, je regarde la mangrove pensivement. Dire que j’aurais pu plonger là-dedans. Un clapotement nous arrache soudain un sursaut. Il faut admettre que nous avons de quoi nous sentir un peu nerveux.

— Tu penses pouvoir tenir debout ?

Un éclat de voix l’empêche de répondre. Il y a quelqu’un dans le coin qui n’est pas content… Pas content du tout et qui jure en italien !


	2. Shura (1)

— Pezzo di merda !

Cette voix !

_Matt’ !_

Aphrodite s’est déjà relevé, tendu comme la corde d’un arc. Il est prêt à voler au secours de notre crabe mais il n’ose pas me laisser.

Alors, je réponds à sa question.

— Pas de problèmes ! Pars devant !

Je soutiens son regard avec une touche d’agacement face à son hésitation. Finalement, j’éclate :

— Madre de dio ! ‘Dite ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Vas-y !

Du poing, il m’attrape par le col et me force à me lever. Je parviens à ne pas vaciller et il me jauge avec une moue dubitative.

— Tu as intérêt à…

Il serre les dents avant de reprendre.

— Si tu as besoin d’aide…

Gentiment, j’attrape son menton et le tourne dans la direction des cris. Je connais un Cancer qui n’est pas, mais alors vraiment pas, content ! ‘Dite déteste quand je fais ça, j’adore voir ses beaux yeux bleus étinceler de colère et d’émotions mêlées.

— Mattéo a besoin de nous.

Il se dégage d’un geste sec.

— J’ai horreur de ça… quand tu as raison.

Il doit souvent me détester, alors.

— Tu as intérêt à me suivre, Shura du Capricorne !

_Oui, m’man !_

— Tu devrais déjà être près de lui.

Il jure en suédois avant de faire volte-face. Souple et agile, il saute de racines en racines. Je vais l’imiter d’une seconde à l’autre. Dès que le monde aura terminé de tourner autour de moi...

Un haut-le cœur me prend soudain et je me penche juste à temps pour libérer un jet de bile. Le mouvement me déséquilibre et je tombe. J’évite le plongeon de justesse et inspire prudemment. Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête plus fort que ce que je ne pensais.

Mais ça n’empêche que mes amis soient en danger : je dois les rejoindre ! Je m’essuie la bouche d’un revers de manche et me relève prudemment. Plus de nausées. C’est déjà ça.

Pour les vertiges… je ferai avec.

Il me faut un moment pour suivre le chemin d’Aphrodite. Mes pas sont moins sûrs et je manque plusieurs fois perdre l’équilibre mais les énormes racines sont suffisamment rapprochées pour me permettre de suivre le rythme. Je n’en suis pas encore à rattraper mon Poisson véloce mais je gagne en assurance et laisse les jurons me guider.

J’ai toujours admiré la créativité de Matt’ dans cette matière même si je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’il dit. J’ai fini par apprendre un peu d’italien et de suédois avec les années passées au sanctuaire. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis un parfait bilingue…

Au détour d’un arbre géant, une scène surréaliste m’attend. Peut-être est-ce dû à la commotion mais… une créature entre tigre et poisson agite les tentacules qu’elle a sur le dos tout en essayant d’arracher Mattéo et ‘Dite de leur perchoir. Ils ont fini par se réfugier plus haut sur le tronc. Ce qui n’empêche pas le Cancer de se montrer inventif niveau noms d’oiseaux.

Pas très glorieux, tout ça.

En même temps, sans cosmos ni armes, je ne vois pas bien comment venir à bout à mains nue de cette bestiole.

Aphrodite m’aperçoit, alors que j’essaie toujours d’appréhender cette scène.

— Shu ! Ne reste pas là !

Matt’ se tourne vers moi à son tour. Il a un œil au beurre noir et son t-shirt est déchiré mais il semble en relativement bonne forme. Je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de le détailler. Le tigre aquatique se tourne vers moi. Par réflexe, je fléchis les jambes et lève le bras. Sauf que lorsque j’en appelle à mon cosmos, je me prends un vent.

_Malparido !_

Et, là, outre le fait de me sentir un brin inquiet de voir la gueule de la bestiole s’ouvrir comme celle d’une lamproie, je me sens en prime vaguement ridicule. Du coup, j’abandonne la posture et recule d’un pas. Du regard, je parcours les environs à la recherche d’une arme, une branche… n’importe quoi.

Mes compagnons crient mais mes oreilles bourdonnent et je ne comprends pas. Le monde a recommencé à tourner autour de moi. J’espère juste que le contenu de mon estomac va rester à sa place. Je me vois assez mal, attaquer la bestiole à jets de bile.

Ladite bestiole choisit ce moment pour fendre les flots dans ma direction.

— Shu !

C’est Aphrodite qui hurle. Je le vois sauter de son perchoir, précédé du Cancer. Ces deux idiots vont finir par se faire tuer ! Je voudrais bouger mais les vertiges deviennent plus violents. Rester debout me prend toute mon énergie.

Une petite main se referme sur ma tunique et tire dessus pour attirer mon attention. Surpris, je tourne la tête et ce seul mouvement me voit perdre l’équilibre. Je me retrouve un genou à terre. À côté de moi, la créature à la fois, la plus mignonne et la plus laide que j’aie jamais vue, se tord la tête – qu’elle a en forme de bulbe surmontée d’une tige ornée d’une feuille verte – pour me regarder dans les yeux et baragouine quelques mots que je ne comprends pas. Elle me fourre un objet dans la main avant de se carapater à toute vitesse le long du tronc.

Quant à la babiole qu’elle m’a confiée : un poignard. Manche en bois, la lame taillée dans de l’os… elle espère vraiment que je me défende avec ça ?

Un feulement m’alerte et je bondis en arrière. Les tentacules ne me manquent que de quelques centimètres. Mes doigts serrent mon arme dérisoire. Je ferai avec ce que j’ai sous la main !

Les appendices maintiennent Aphrodite et Mattéo à distance. Cette bête a des yeux derrière la tête, ma parole ! Bon, il semblerait que ce soit entre elle et moi, donc. Mes jambes prennent une position de combat travaillée tant de fois que je n’ai même pas besoin d’y réfléchir. Je tends la main gauche devant moi et fléchis mon bras droit, armé de ma lame d’occasion. Ce n’est pas Excalibur mais il faudra bien qu’elle fasse l’affaire.

— Très bien. Viens !

Je saisis au vol un des tentacules qui tente de me happer et le tranche. La bête pousse un rugissement de fureur et recule, manifestement peu habituée à ce qu’on lui résiste. Elle est lente à la détente, aussi : une bonne partie de ses tentacules y passe avant qu’elle ne comprenne la leçon. Ce n’est pas plus mal. Je ne sens plus qu’à peine ma main gauche et le peu qui reste sensible m’indique que ce n’est pas plus mal. Elle pulse douloureusement, presqu’autant que ma tête et je devine que lorsque les sensations y afflueront à nouveau, je passerai un sale quart d’heure.

Je n’entends plus mes compagnons. Il reste encore assez de tentacules sur le dos de la bestiole pour les occuper un moment. Gueule de lamproie rugit à nouveau, son corps tigré souple et prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Je me contente de l’observer.

Les vertiges sont revenus en force. Je ne sais pas s’ils sont dus au choc à la tête ou à la toxine contenue dans les piquants qui recouvrent les appendices du bestiau. En tout cas, je dois bientôt mettre, à nouveau, genou en terre mais je ne lâche pas mon adversaire du regard. Il va sans doute…

Bingo !

Au moment où il plonge sur moi, une pluie de bâtons tombe des branches hors de portée. Ça ne l’empêche pas de foncer droit devant et mon corps ne collabore plus.

— Shu !

Je ne sais pas qui a crié. En cet instant, ça n’a pas d’importance. J’attrape au vol l’un des bâtons, un éclair de souffrance remonte de ma paume à mon épaule, m’éblouis presque. Les dents serrées, je l’enfonce dans la gueule du monstre. Emporté par son élan, il me heurte de plein fouet et nous précipite tous les deux dans l’eau. Je maintiens ma prise sur le bois que je remue en essayant de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Les pattes avant se sont refermées autour de moi, les griffes percent ma peau.

La surface s’est refermée sur nous, le froid me saisit, m’aide à rester conscient. J’enfonce mon petit couteau dans son œil encore et encore. Le tigre aquatique se débat avant de s’immobiliser.

J’ai gagné.

Mes poumons brûlent…

Le poids mort m’entraine vers le fond. Un ultime effort et je le fais basculer. Je vais pouvoir remonter. Respirer.

Laisser ‘Dite me hurler dessus…

Quelque chose s’enroule autour de mes membres, m’empêche de bouger.

Ces fichues algues !

Leurs bords tranchants s’enfoncent dans ma peau. Laissent à nouveau leur marque.

Et, cette fois, je n’ai pas la force de me dégager.

Au-dessus de moi, deux corps fendent l’eau. Mes poumons sont en feu… Ma vision s’obscurcit.

Dire que je viens de faire un pied de nez à la mort, c’est ballot de finir com…

 


	3. Deanthmask (1)

_Shura ! Figlio di putana !_

L’enfoiré, il tient tête à l’affreux qui me traque depuis que je me suis réveillé comme s’il faisait ça tous les jours. Aphrodite recule face aux tentacules qui s’agitent devant lui et jure. Dire que môssieur me reproche régulièrement de me montrer trop vulgaire !

Mais pour le moment, je n’ai pas le cœur de le chambrer. Je me sens trop désespéré pour ça. La main gauche de ce crétin d’espagnol est en sang, des filets carmins coulent le long de sa tempe.

Lorsqu’il met genou en terre, je sens mon cœur s’arrêter. C’qu’il est magnifique, ce crétin obsédé par son honneur ! Ouais, il est beau comme un dieu, malgré ses blessures. Sombre, droit, aussi tranchant que son Excalibur !

C’qu’il est dans la merde, aussi !

Quand la saloperie s’élance à l’assaut, je peux juste hurler à m’en arracher la gorge. Je me fous pas mal des espèces de télétubbies qui l’encouragent depuis leurs branches. Il va se faire tuer sous mes yeux !

— Shu !

Il disparaît dans l’eau de la mangrove. Non !

_Non !_

_Shura_   _!_

_Pas toi !_

Je n’ai pas besoin de regarder Aphrodite pour savoir qu’il a hurlé en stéréo avec moi et qu’il s’élance. Y a pas à dire, on est synchrones !

Je ne réfléchis pas et je plonge. L’eau me pique les yeux et le goût du sang vient se déposer sur mes lèvres. J’aperçois le corps du bestiau : il bouge plus.

Crevé.

_Bordel, Shu ! T’as réussi ! Je sais pas comment mais tu l’as tué, ce con !_

Quelques instants, une fierté dingue m’envahit. Ce type est un botteur de culs tigrés et c’est mon pote ! Je déchante vite : quelques instants plus tard, j’aperçois Shura. J’accroche ses yeux l’espace d’un moment. Juste le temps de voir la conscience s’estomper de son regard.

Je nage avec l’énergie du désespoir. Les algues s’enroulent autour de lui, l’attirent vers le fond.

Oh ! Non ! Pas de ça ! Tu vas pas crever aussi facilement, mon vieux !

Aph’ est meilleur nageur que moi, il atteint notre cabri avant moi. Sans hésiter, il l’embrasse. Ben mon colon ! Il perd pas de temps ! Puis, je me rends compte qu’il partage un peu de son air avec Shura.

Ouaip ! Bien vu !

Je tire sur les algues, me déchire les paumes. Merde, c’est quoi ces machins ?

Saloperies !

Shura laisse un frisson l’ébranler. Ses mains s’ouvrent. Merde ! On est en train de le perdre ! Un objet coule entre ses doigts. Je le rattrape. Un bébé couteau ! Il a dû perdre sa maman en cour de route.

Il fera l’affaire. Je cisaille les algues, me dégage avant qu’elles ne s’enroulent autour de mes membres pour me prendre au piège à mon tour. Le sang rugit dans mes oreilles, des tâches noires envahissent ma vision.

Puis, enfin, Aphrodite termine de dégager notre Capricorne. Nous le remontons à deux. Je termine à l’aveugle, persuadé que je vais clamser avant d’atteindre la surface. J’émerge à l’air libre que j’avale goulument. ‘Dite m’imite de son côté. Entre nous, Shura est un poids mort. Je me rends soudain compte qu’il ne respire plus !

Non !

_Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon ! Pas ça ! Pas lui ! Par pitié !_

La terreur et l’adrénaline qui m’envahissent à la pensée qu’il pourrait mourir dans mes bras me donnent la force de nager vers les racines. Le péon m’aide à le tracter. Il réussit à grimper et, de son perchoir, m’aide à le hisser au sec.

Le temps de les rejoindre, Aphrodite a déjà commencé à presser l’abdomen de Shura. Et... ça suffit ! Il rejette la tête en arrière comme l’eau remonte. J’empoigne son bras et le tire sur le côté. Le soutient tandis qu’il libère ses bronches et ses poumons. Dingue, les litres qu’il a avalés ! Sous mes doigts, il est glacé, des frissons le parcourent.

— Crétin ! je murmure.

Il me répond d’un drôle de soupir un peu haché. Aph’ s’est agenouillé à nos côtés, il détaches les mèches noires collées à sa peau glacée.

— Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! ajoute-t-il en un souffle.

Shura est trop occupé à reprendre son souffle et à trembler de froid pour nous répondre. Ouais... Une noyade a ce genre d’effets.

Les nabots à tête de bulbe descendent de leur perchoir et babillent autour de nous. Je me tends mais Aphrodite n’a pas l’air de s’en faire. L’un de nos nouveaux admirateurs s’approche et tapote la main de notre hidalgo. Shura entrouvre les yeux, trop épuisé pour parler. À côté de moi, le Poisson rigole doucement.

— Tu as ton fan club, Shu ! Ces petits bonhommes sont prêts à t’aduler comme un dieu !

Je ne peux m’empêcher de l’interrompre :

— Parce que tu comprends, ce qu’ils baragouinent, toi maintenant ?

Aph’ hausse les épaules.

— Ils sont d’origines végétales. Alors oui.

Ah... Ouais, j’oubliais presque ses pouvoirs flippants de roi des ronces...

— Et ils nous invitent chez eux ! Si c’est pas charmant ! Sacré Shu ! T’es un vrai tombeur.

Shura ne répond pas, il a laissé retomber ses paupières et ses cils forment des ombres veloutées sur ses pommettes à l’arête presque coupante. Il est dans les choux mais au moins, il respire. Je le redresse un peu avant de le soulever. Façon princesse en détresse, heureusement qu’il n’en sera pas conscient.

— OK... On y va ?

C’est pas que je leur fais une confiance aveugle, aux nains de jardins, mais ils ont l’air content que Shu ait dégommé la sale bête. Comme dirait l’autre : l’ennemi de mon ennemi...

 


	4. Aphrodite (2)

J’ai beau plaisanter, mon cœur bat la chamade.

C’est pas passé loin !

Shura semble inconscient. Sa tête a roulé au creux du cou de Mattéo qui le tient serré comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’on le lui arrache. Je me demande ce que diraient nos compagnons à voir le Cancer à la réputation de psychopathe s’accrocher à notre cabri comme un tout petit à son doudou. J’ouvre la bouche pour le chambrer mais le cœur n’y est pas. À la place, je dis :

— Suivons-les.

Les tubercules sur pattes nous attendent d’un air frétillant. Y a pas : y sont choux, ces petits ! Ils sautillent autour de nous et nous guident jusqu’à un arbre plus large et plus gros que les autres. Je me rends compte qu’il s’agit de plusieurs troncs qui se sont entrelacés jusqu’à former une véritable forteresse.

_Par ici, par ici ! On soigne Celui qui Protège ! Et ses amis !_

Je jette un œil à Shura. Celui qui Protège, hein ? C’est tellement lui !

— Que disent-ils ? bougonne Mattéo.

Il doit commencer à trouver notre espagnol lourd à porter. Shura a beau être mince et bâti tout en longueur, il a le corps d’un chevalier. Que du muscle ! Je fronce les sourcils. Il est si pâle en comparaison avec l’italien. Je n’aime pas ça.

— Ils nous emmènent chez eux. Je pense que nous sommes arrivés.

Je l’observe. Sa mâchoire se crispe et je me sens obligé de préciser :

— Essaie de bien te tenir…

— Oh ça va, la Prima Donna !

_Ah ouais ! À ce point-là, Matt’ ?_

Il cille soudain et me jette un regard penaud.

— Désolé, Aph ! J’ai envie de casser quelque chose.

Ses yeux tombent sur Shura et il le serre encore un peu plus. Comme s’il pouvait lui transmettre un peu de sa force, le protéger. Il n’a jamais eu besoin qu’on prenne soin de lui, notre Capricorne.

Il y a eu juste cette unique nuit, cette terrible nuit…

Celle qui a scellé notre amitié et notre destin.

Sa main gauche est en sang et, l’espace d’un instant, je le revois à tout juste dix ans, immobile dans l’entrée de mon temple. Il venait de porter un coup fatal à Aioros et de faire son rapport au Pope. Il est des images, des souvenirs que l’on ne peut oublier…

Sa pommette tuméfiée là où _l’Autre_ l’avait frappé pour ne pas avoir ramené la tête du traitre, le rouge sur sa cape et qui le recouvrait à moitié. Son bras couleur carmin… qui laissait s’écouler en gouttes ce sang qui lui a tant coûté. Qui nous a tant couté à tous…

Je l’ai rejoint en quelques pas et… ses yeux…

_Athéna ! Ses yeux !_

Derrière lui, Matt’ suivait d’un pas hésitant.

_— Viens._

Juste un mot. Une invitation.

Ça a suffi. Son regard a perdu cette terrible vacuité et s’est empli de larmes. Il s’est écroulé.

Nous l’avons rattrapé.

Après, la vie a repris son cours. Je sais qu’il n’a jamais oublié. Qu’il n’a rien oublié.

Nous sommes restés amis. Et plus encore.

La mort d’Aioros nous a soudés avec le plus dur acier.

Une sculpture tordue, un peu malsaine, torturée… mais solide.

Inséparable.

— Allons-y, grommelle Mattéo.

Son ton bourru me ramène à la réalité et nous suivons le petit peuple des tubercules. L’intérieur de leur forteresse végétale est étonnant. Des passerelles et des échelles relient de petites huttes suspendues aux troncs. Nos hôtes nous font monter dans une nacelle qu’ils hissent jusqu’à une maisonnette plus grande que les autres, plus solidement bâtie.

_Ici, vivent Ceux qui Protègent ! Venir et dormir. Nous veillons pendant que Celui qui Protège se repose._

— Merci.

Je pousse le Cancer vers l’entrée, protégée d’une tenture d’herbes tressées que je tiens soulevée pour le laisser passer. Ma main ne quitte pas son bras, je sens ses muscles se nouer.

— Du calme…

Après avoir piétiné un moment, les tubercules nous quittent et nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls.

Il n’y a qu’un lit dans la pièce unique mais il est suffisamment grand pour nous trois. Matt’ y dépose Shura avant de rouler des épaules.

— ‘tain ! Il pèse son poids, le cabri.

Il se tourne à moitié vers moi. J’ai trouvé une caissette avec des couvertures et une autre avec des bandages et des onguents. L’impression que nous ne sommes pas les seuls _protecteurs_ à être passés par-là me dérange.

— Je fais quoi ?

Le ton bourru du Cancer me ramène à notre blessé.

— Déshabille-le. Toi aussi et tiens-lui chaud.

_— Cosa ?_

— Tu m’as bien entendu ! À poil, mon ami ! Vos vêtements sont trempés et nous ne voulons pas que Shura meure bêtement d’hypothermie, n’est-ce pas ?

Mattéo me fusille du regard mais obtempère avec une mauvaise grâce ostensible. Je mentirais si je prétendais ne pas avoir profité du spectacle. D’ailleurs, j’enlève moi-même ma chemise. Je déteste la sensation du tissu glacé qui me colle à la peau ! Je tombe le bas par la même occasion avant de rejoindre mes deux méditerranéens sur le matelas. La tunique de Shura gît au sol et le Cancer s’escrime à lui retirer son pantalon en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

Cette vision a quelque chose d’à la fois touchant et d’érotique. Finalement, le pantalon est envoyé valdinguer sur le sol et un italien tout nu reste agenouillé entre des jambes – tout aussi nues – catalanes. Je toussote et Matt s’écarte vivement. Il remonte un genou pour cacher sa nudité. Avec son regard qui part en biais pour ne pas rencontrer le mien et la rougeur qui court sur ses joues, on reconnaîtrait bien mal le tueur sanguinaire que tout le monde voit en lui.

Oh ! Bien sûr, Matt’ _est_ un tueur sanguinaire mais, dans l’intimité, il se dévoile bien plus qu’il ne le pense. Le gamin maladroit de onze ans qui étreignait farouchement son ami blessé au plus profond de son âme n’est pas entièrement mort.

C’est cette petite touche d’humanité que je me refuse de voir disparaître !

J’ignore la raison pour laquelle les dieux nous ont propulsés dans ce monde mais je veux croire qu’on nous offre une nouvelle chance !

Que nous pouvons être sauvés !

Je repousse les mèches ébènes qui se sont collées au visage de notre blessé et explore son crâne. Là ! Pas loin de sa tempe droite, je trouve une belle bosse et une estafilade. Les bords de la plaie ne saignent plus mais ça explique les difficultés à se mouvoir de mon hidalgo !

Bon sang ! S’il était conscient, il mériterait que je le retourne sur mes genoux pour une fessée dont il se souviendrait ! À condition qu’il ne m’ait pas assommé d’abord, évidemment. Et je _sais_ pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit.

Matt’ était en danger.

_Celui qui Protège, hein ?_

L’envie de m’en prendre à ses petites fesses virginales me déserte. Je me contente de lui effleurer la joue en une caresse. Les marques autour de sa gorge, de ses bras et de ses jambes m’inquiètent. Violacées, elles saignent là où les algues voraces ont réussi à percer tissu et peau.

Un tubercule entre sans s’annoncer. Matt en glapit presque. Je sens son envie de tuer enfler. Je lui souffle «  _Suffit_  ! » avec toute l’autorité dont je suis capable. Il me flétrit du regard mais se contente de rabattre une couverture sur lui et le corps de Shura. La petite créature nous apporte de l’eau d’une pureté qui m’étonne dans cette mangrove.

 _Grande Mère nous protège et nous nourrit !_ m’explique-t-il avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Je suis capable de comprendre toute vie végétale – avec ou sans cosmos, heureusement – et j’avoue que ces êtres primitifs et fragiles mais étonnamment sophistiqués me fascinent. Il repart après que j’aie réussi laborieusement à lui expliquer de ne plus entrer sans s’annoncer.

J’espère que j’ai réussi à me faire comprendre, de sous les couvertures, Mattéo me foudroie du regard en serrant Shura contre lui. Je m’accroupis à nouveau à leurs côtés.

— J’ai besoin d’examiner son bras.

Je m’exprime calmement, sans hausser le ton. Mon Cancer est un chat sauvage. La colère ne provoquera qu’une réaction de violence défensive chez lui. Il bougonne un moment avant de repousser la couverture. Je n’aime pas la respiration sifflante du Capricorne. Je ne peux rien y faire pour le moment, alors à la place, je m’occupe de nettoyer et de panser ses blessures avant de m’occuper de celles de Matt’. Ce dernier me rend la politesse, apaisé, et nous nous glissons de chaque côté de Shura pour le réchauffer.

Le souvenir de cette nuit treize ans plus tôt s’estompe peu à peu.

Aujourd’hui, nous étreignons à nouveau notre ami blessé mais l’espoir a remplacé le désespoir.

 

 


	5. Shura (2)

J’ai froid. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi froid. J’ai du mal à respirer.

Et je brûle !

Paradoxalement, je suis en feu.

J’essaie d’ouvrir les yeux. Ma gorge me paraît trop étroite pour laisser passer l’air. Mon torse me tue.

Une main passe dans mes cheveux, les décollent de mon front.

C’est pas la mienne.

Pas la mienne !

Je ne sais pas où je suis !

Pourquoi c’est si dur d’ouvrir les yeux ou de, simplement, faire entrer un peu d’air dans mes poumons ?

— Shhh… Tout va bien Shu. Tu es en sécurité. Repose-toi.

Cette voix, je la connais.

Je suis incapable de mettre un nom dessus mais elle me rappelle… je ne sais pas… Le souvenir m’échappe.

Tout ce que je sais : je suis en sécurité avec son propriétaire.

Je m’enfonce…

* * *

Lorsque je reviens à moi, mon crâne menace toujours d’exploser mais, au moins, je parviens à ouvrir les yeux.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Cette fois, je reconnais la voix d’Aphrodite. J’essaie de tourner la tête vers lui. Je voudrais répondre mais ma gorge me trahit et se serre. Je tousse et ça me déchire le torse. Le matelas bouge sous mon dos – nous sommes dans un lit – et quelqu’un me redresse, me cale contre une épaule tandis qu’un bras entoure ma taille. Que ?

Un menton pointu vient se loger au creux de ma nuque.

— J’aime pas bien comment il respire, Aph’ !

Mattéo.

C’est lui qui me serre contre lui.

Je me rends compte avec gène que nous sommes nus et il semble en forme de bon matin. Son érection frotte contre ma hanche lorsque je frissonne et il siffle, agacé.

— Tu peux te tenir tranquille deux secondes, mon vieux ? Tu m’aides pas, là !

Aphrodite soupire ostensiblement.

— Quoi ? se défend le Cancer. T’as jamais eu la trique du matin ? C’est bon, Shu ! J’vais pas te violer, non plus ! J’en peux rien, moi ! C’est là… c’est là, quoi !

Du coup, je n’ose plus bouger. De toute façon, j’en serais bien incapable. ‘Dite porte à mes lèvres une coupe d’eau fraiche que j’avale avec reconnaissance. Je laisse ma tête retomber contre l’épaule de mon ami.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi fatigué ?

J’essaie de lever les mains mais la douleur éclate dans mes bras, dans tout mon corps. Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil : même lorsque je suis mort la première fois ! Je me raidis et un cri étranglé m’échappe, m’arrache la gorge.

_Oh ! Athéna !_

Deux mains fraiches se posent sur mes joues, me forcent à plonger dans des yeux clairs, si clairs.

— Concentre-toi sur moi, Shu’ ! m’ordonne Aphrodite. Sur nous ! Ne pense à rien d’autre, ne bouge pas !

Peu à peu, la douleur s’apaise et s’estompe. Contre ma hanche, l’érection matinale de Matt’ a disparu. Il ne reste plus que ses bras qui me maintiennent contre son torse, ses jambes qui s’entremêlent aux miennes. Le Poisson disparait un instant de mon champ de vision mais il revient avant que je ne puisse songer à protester. Il porte à nouveau à ma bouche la coupelle d’eau.

La douleur dans ma gorge s’apaise enfin.

Le regard azur se durcit.

— Tu te rappelles des algues ? demande-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux : une fois. Il n’y a que ça qui ne soit pas trop douloureux.

— Très bien ! Eh bien, il semblerait qu’elles soient vénéneuses. C’est comme ça qu’elles attirent leurs proies au fond de la mangrove. Tu n’as pas mon immunité aux poisons ni celle de Milo.

_Ah… Mince. Je vais mourir, alors ?_

— La bonne nouvelle, c’est que ton corps lutte en essayant de brûler les toxines avec de la fièvre. La mauvaise : nous ne savons pas si tu vas y survivre même si nos petits amis tubercules nous fournissent de quoi te soigner.

Je remarque qu’il respire vite, deux tâches rouges apparaissent sur ses joues. Que… Aphrodite est en colère ?

— Alors écoute-moi bien, espèce de crétin à corne ! La prochaine fois que tu as envie de te la jouer héros solitaire…

Oui… Il est furieux. Un peu dépassé, je l’écoute déballer dix mots à la seconde sans répliquer. De toute façon, je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre. Et je suis trop fatigué pour penser à une réplique. Des doigts calleux se posent sur ma joue et tournent ma tête.

Matt’ me regarde avec un sérieux inattendu puis :

— Ce qu’il essaie de te dire, c’est que tu nous as foutu une trouille d’enfer, amico. Recommence plus !

 

 


End file.
